CSI: Disability
by StoryDreamer
Summary: It's a kind of team that no one would expect to still be working and their more of team then most others really are, because they know what means to work together.


**A/N:** - So this story I got the idea when me and my dad were disscussing the fact that there have been some somewhat parrallel situations with both CSI:Vegas and Miami. Like that Grissom had his hearing problem and Ryan had his eye problems, both could be career enders. In my story they're not. I've taken quiet a few characters from Vegas and Miami, and one from NY, but not all and they make up a team of people who suffer some issues but it makes them a stronger team. this story is just to be weird the likely hood of CSIs working with these condtions is probably not even possible. (I have slightly revamped/redone this story before I get to far. Orignally it was only gonna have Vartann as a detective and was going to have a mystry issue and a fear of bombs, but than I all of sudden got into CSI:NY and saw the episode Charge of this POST and some how Don Flack seemed more fitting for the fear of bombs, besides he's my fav. in NY. So Det. Flack has been added to the group.)

- Grissom and Ryan met each other partially due to their dogs. They ran in to each other literly. After a few moments of confusion Grissom realized Ryan was blind and explained to him that he was deaf. From there are strong friendship was formed between the two. Even though they both had guide dogs Ryan would often be Grissom's ears and Grissom would be Ryan's eyes. Now even working together on the same team. They almost always work as partners. Grissom and Ryan have a strong father/son like relationship.

**Chapter One - A Different Kind Of Team**

Gil Grissom sat in his office leaning back in his seat. Wrapped in silence as he always was. He had his eyes closed as he lost himself in thoughts of his recent past. He was let go from the Las Vegas crime lab almost a year ago. Now he was the supervisor of the day shift at the Bellevue crime lab. He was very close with his team. In fact they were probably more of a team then most others. Grissom also remember that shortly after he was let go he met Ryan Wolfe. He learned that Ryan had also been a CSI that was let go. They had since then formed a strong bond with each other. Grissom who was always wrapped in silence and Ryan in darkness. Ryan was Grissom's ears and Grissom was Ryan's eyes. In so many ways Grissom felt sorry for Ryan. It was only about a year after the young man had started working as a CSI that he was shot with a nail gun in the line of duty. The reason Grissom felt sorry for him was the fact that Ryan had tried everything to prevent from going blind, but nothing in the end had worked. Grissom and Ryan's friendship had become so strong that they even lived together so as they could help each other and not always rely on their guide dogs Boone and Maggot. The funny thing is ever since Grissom and his team had started in Bellevue more crimes had been solved. Grissom felt his phone vibrate on his hip. He opened his eyes and looked at the text message that was sent to him by Tony. Grissom got up from his desk taking Maggot with him. He entered the break room to find that it was it's usual self. Catherine sat in a corner by herself staring at the floor. Greg was jumping around the room like he was on a pogo stick, probably shouting because Eric had his hands over his ears. Natalia sat at the table next to Eric and was writing notes to Nick and Calleigh. Sara also sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee, Ryan sat next to her with his head down on the table. His guide dog Boone lay on the floor next to him. "Greg please calm down," said Ryan.

"I want Coffee," yelled Greg.

'You Don't need Coffee,' Natalia wrote.

Greg snorted, "What are you talking about coffees my life."

Grissom cleared his throat. Everyone turned in Grissom's direction and Greg stopped running around, but continued to bounce on his feet. Grissom only spoke when necessary despite the fact he couldn't hear himself. The main reason he spoke was for Ryan's benefit, but the whole team had learned sign language. "Everyone we have a shooting at the local high school, shooters got away," said Grissom. "We're meeting Tony there."

"Meet you at the car," yelled Greg.

Eric cringed as Greg ran by still shouting. Grissom turned to Catherine and signed to her to take Greg and the girls. He then turned his attention to the remaining team members as Catherine and the girls followed Greg out. "Ryan, Eric, Nick you'll be coming with me. Meet me at my car in five minutes.

It was twenty-five minutes later when everyone had arrived at the scene. Police officers were waiting at the lines. Students who had made an escape were milling around amongst the commotion waiting for the arrival of their parents or just trying to see what was happening. One of the officers saw the CSIs pull up. "Oh you got to be kidding me the director assigned the miscretes to this case. Does he realize how big a school shooting is. He already reassigned Detectives so we have scaredy cat Flack"

"You do realize Bellevue's had a lot more crimes solved since they started," said another officer.

"You don't honestly think they're really capable. I mean one is blind another is deaf. You really think they can keep up this gig for much longer."

"I suggest you keep your rude remarks to yourself or you might find yourself with a complaint in your face," said Grissom has he approached the two officers the rest of his team behind him.

"What? How did you know what I said. You're suppose to be deaf."

"Just because I can't hear doesn't mean I don't know what you're saying. I can lip read. And yes I do speak I did grow up with hearing and I know how to form my words and know what I'm saying," said Grissom.

"I guess that's pretty lucky for your blind friend, I mean he can't really see the signs you use to communicate," said the officer.

At these words Ryan lunged in the direction the voice was coming from, but Grissom held him back. "Ryan, not now. We have a case to work. He's not worth the fight."

The officer just smirked his friend holding him back.. "Perhaps you can point us in the direction of Detective Flack?" asked Grissom.

"How did you know he only got here a few minutes ago due to a case swap," said the rude officer.

Grissom just looked at him. "He's that way," said the kinder officer

Grissom left in the direction the officer pointed and his team followed.

Grissom saw Don going of the notepad. "Flack we were expecting Tony," said Grissom.

"Yeah I know Grissom, but a bombing call came in and they weren't sure if there was going to be any secondary explosions. Tony and I swapped. Something's up with him he keeps getting headaches," replied Don. "SWAT said the school was clear that none of the shooters were still there when they swept through it."

"That's good. Nick, Cal, Sara. Take this end of the schools exterior. Cath, Greg take the exterior on the other side. Natalia, Eric take the interior on the other side. Ry-"

"We're taking the interior on this end of the school," finished Ryan and Smiled in Grissom direction.

"Correct," replied Grissom.

Don signed to Grissom to ask if he needed anyone. Grissom shook his head yes in reply.

"Hey King over here," called Don.

It was the rude officer from earlier. "Yes."

"I want to help CSIs Grissom and Wolfe with whatever they need help with."

"You got kidding me right," replied Officer King.

"Does it sound like he's kidding," said Ryan.

"Is there going to be a problem with this Officer King?" asked Don.

"No of course Detective Flack."

"Good."

Officer King slowly followed Grissom and Ryan inside. "So how'd you get these jobs anyways. I mean your not exactly fully capable to process a crime scene?" asked King.

Ryan ignored the officer and stopped in his tracks. Grissom noticed that Ryan wasn't following anymore. "Ryan what's wrong?" asked Grissom.

Ryan put his fingers to his lips. "Shhhh, something's not right."

"I don't hear anything," said King.

"Shut up," whispered Ryan.

Ryan continued to focus. He heard something creak near by and he was knew it was a door or something and feet shifting on broken glass. "Come on what is it?" asked King impatiently.

Ryan held up his hand to indicate for King to hold off on the talking still. When he heard a gun cock from the same direction as the creaking door and crunching glass. "Everybody down. Take cover," shouted Ryan.

Grissom who had been watching Ryan knew something was wrong once he read Ryan's lips. Ryan knowing where King was, shoved him to the ground knowing whoever had the weapon was behind King. Ryan heard the loud shot fire and echo in his ears. It died finally and he heard footsteps take off to his right. He heard many other footsteps approach and he could tell it was swat. "Which way did he go?" asked one of the officers.

Ryan pointed in the direction he had heard the footsteps take off in. "That way."

"Are you sure?" asked another SWAT officer.

"He's sure," came King's voice full of shock.

Getting up off the floor and helping Ryan up as well. "Where's Grissom?" asked Ryan.

"He's to your right. I'll go tap him to let him know the gun fires over," replied King.

But as King made his way over Grissom was already getting up due to being nudged by his dog Maggot who had miraculously been unharmed. King then turned back to the entrance as Flack entered. "Is everyone alright in here?" he asked.

Ryan replied with a yes as well as Grissom. King answer was somewhat different. "You saved my life. How'd you know he was there?"

"My hearing as been enhanced ever since I lost my capability to see. My instinct has been sharper too," replied Ryan.

"It other words it puts another meaning to the saying don't judge a book by it's cover," said Flack.

SUPERVISOR: Gil Grissom - Deaf

Nick Stokes - Closterphobic / Fear of Insects

Greg Sanders - Hyperactive / Fear of fire

Ryan Wolfe - Blind

Eric Delko - Fear of loud noises

Natalia Boa Vista - Mute

Sara Sidle - No sense of smell

Catherine Willows - Depression issues

Calleigh Duquesne - fear of large bodies of water

DETECTIVES:

Tony Vartann - Mystry Problem

Don Flack - Fear of Bombs

Grissom's helper dog: Maggot

Ryan's helper dog: Boone

GRISSOM: Never fixed his hearing problem and kept ignoring it. He eventually went deaf and could no longer hear people. People believed that Grissom couldn't be as good as he use to be with out being able to hear. Grissom did not see it as a problem because he could lip read although the only downside was that he couldn't hear the feeling behind who was talking. Grissom has a dog to help him, which he named Maggot.

RYAN: After being impaled in the eye by a nail, Ryan tried anything to prevent from losing his sight in fear that he would lose his job. However nothing worked and he eventually did lose his sight. Ryan found it difficult he knew he was good at his job, in fact there were often times when although he couldn't see he would get feelings if something was out of place or there was someone in the room that wasn't suppose to be there. Ryan has a guide dog named Boone.

NICK: Left the lab when they let Grissom go in a protest. Nick has a fear of small areas and bugs which can be a problem for his job. When he went to talk to Grissom he also met Ryan.

GREG: Eventually Greg got to hyper for Ecklie to handle and whenever assigned to an arson case he'd freak about another one starting up again.

ERIC: Ever since Eric was shot in the head he has been afraid of loud noises. This holds him back especially when shoot outs occur.

CALLEIGH: Ever since she almost drowned in her hummer when it was pushed into the canal she has been afraid of large bodies of water. She left Miami because she couldn't stand being so close to the beach anymore.

NATALIA: Ever since the abuse she received from her ex she hasn't spoken. Many people thought it was a problem because she could never voice or give her opinion on a case.

CATHERINE: Suffers from depression issues. She lost Eddie the father to her daughter and was also devastated when Keppler died after just getting use to him because she knew he had probably saved her life. She also left Las Vegas crime lab in protest against Grissom's let go.

SARA: decided to leave to protest against Grissom's let go and she had lost her sense of smell.

TONY: Although Tony is a Detective he works with the CSIs because he's one of the only Detectives along with Don that understands them. He has an issue that he hasn't discussed with anyone. He is then only detectieve that doesn't have fear that will work with the CSIs

DON: Is the youngest in the group, a Detective that was let go from the NYPD because he couldn't cope with explosions. While gun fire doesn't scare him like it does Eric. Fireworks and other exploding items can make him have panic attacks.

**A/N: **so there's the revised version.


End file.
